owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Guren Ichinose/Relationships
Japanese Imperial Demon Army Aiko Aihara In Nagoya, Aiko sobs out to Guren about the deaths of their comrades and blames herself for it, however he tells her that their deaths are under his hands and not hers. Guren tells her to stay behind and to inform the other squads, who would later arrive of where their locations would be and their next instructions. She tearfully accepts and in return the others with her are allowed to rest. Norito Goshi A member of Guren's squad since he was 16 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. He enjoys making fun of Guren. Sayuri Hanayori As a servant to Guren, Sayuri cares deeply for Guren's well-being. He originally thought of her as annoying when she attempted to stand out in his eyes as teens. She is willing to follow just about any order Guren gives her, like jokingly attacking Goshi under his command whenever he goofs off. It's revealed that she has an unrequited crush on him, however, he turns her down after she accidently confessed to him when they were sixteen. Despite this, her crush is why Sayuri would prioritize her infatuation with Guren over anybody else, such Goshi when he tries to ask her out for a date. Sayuri is usually worried about Guren's injuries and helplessly cries over them. She also always makes curry for Guren to eat for dinner, while thinking that it could win over Guren's heart. Sayuri would go so far as to disobey her master's order if necessary, proving just how much she truly cares about him. Sayuri have also been Guren's retainer since her early childhood days, understanding the mental struggle she have seen him went through. Kureto Hīragi The current head of the Hiragi family and the leader of the JIDA. From high school, the moment he met Kureto, Guren immediately noted on his incredible strength and took him seriously, holding hardly anything back, when he attacked him with the intent to kill. Although he lost, it was only because of a surprise attack and he impressed Kureto enough that he requested Guren to become his subordinate. At first, Guren remained on antagonistic terms with Kureto, showing little respect and outright opposition when he seemingly tortured Shinoa to the point where he unhesistantly attacked him for trying to break Shinoa's neck. However, he trusted him with the information of the Cursed Gear that Mahiru left behind and the task of subduing and killing him if impossible to do so. Although this wasn't such a bad decision, as Kureto did live up mostly to Guren's trust by saving him and then ensuring the survival of the Order of the Imperial Moon along with giving Guren a chance to save Sakae by stealing his helicopter, Guren was left outraged with Kureto's inability to make Sakae go free and only reluctantly obeyed him to save his father. However, after seeing Kureto sincerely reward him for his successes despite failing to catch Mahiru by effectively lifting any chances of the Imperial Moon Order's destruction and even opposing Sakae's execution along with giving him time to talk to his father one last time, Guren begrudgingly thanked him. In the present time, they have become considerably more cordial. Guren still openly professes his dislike of Kureto's sinister experiments, distasteful at one point by him cruelly trying to painfully turn a Vampire into a Demon, but hides it effectively, and can even casually talk about him seeking more hostages, although he still fondly reminisces of how he had clashed swords with Kureto and openly flaunts his slightly superior, but still better, skills, making it clear he will kill him if he tries anything. Kureto suspects Guren is a spy for the vampires or may lead a coup against the Hiragi family, but he also says he trusts Guren and sends Guren on an extremely dangerous mission to Nagoya. As a namanari, Guren joins Kureto in beginning the Seraph of the End experiment by killing of his troops and enemy vampires. 3 months later, they both join forces in ambushing the Sanguniem. A member of the prestigious Hiragi family. He later promises Kureto that he will save him from Shikama Doji complete possession, though Shikama Doji went after Shinoa and left Kureto's body in the end. Seishiro Hīragi A higher-ranking member of the JIDA, he calls Guren a loser and tells him to get lost. Shinoa Hīragi She is Guren's subordinate, and he assigns her to be the surveillance officer to both Yu and Kimizuki. Shinoa and Guren have a close relationship, and he says he would even let her kill him. Her sister is the demon inside Guren's sword. After learning that Guren has been experimenting on Yu, she asks him what his real intentions are. She becomes more concerned after learning that her sister may be influencing Guren behind the scenes. However, she remains loyal to Guren. A member of the prestigious Hiragi family. She is shown shocked like all of her squad when he slaughters his fellow troops at Nagoya. Shinya Hīragi Although he was adopted into the prestigious Hiragi family, he is Guren's friend. He was first seen trying to target the vampires in Shinjuku without hurting Guren. It was because of the risks involved that Shinya volunteers himself to join Guren without orders to help him in the attack on Nagoya to ambush vampire nobles. Shinya takes part with Guren and Mito in the practice fight against Shinoa squad. When making their way to rescue hostages kept outside Nagoya city hall, Guren is checked on by Shinya aware that he doesn’t do too well when many comrades are killed. Shinya expresses concern since Guren knows the reality of war when people are lost but he beats himself up over it. The two of them lead the ambush against Crowley. However, with the vampire nobles strength their plan turns out horribly resulting in Guren being captured. Later on, Guren leaves Shinya in charge of bringing the rest of his troops to the rendezvous point at Nagoya airport. There, a possessed Guren meets Shinya. Shinya tries to get Guren back to his senses but then realizes that Mahiru has possessed him already. Three months later, Guren returns from the Sanguniem wishing to speak to Shinya. In the end of volume 7 of Guren's light novels, after Mahiru kills Shinya and torturing him to death, Guren panicked slowly dying at Guren hand, proving that he cared for Shinya the most from his squad. After the rest of his squad died at the final confrontation between Mahiru, Guren was devastated by their death especially Shinya which forced him to do the Seraph of the End experiment to revive his friends but also triggered the apocalypse. To Guren, Shinya is his best friend figure. He cared for Shinya the most when he was resurrected. Tenri Hīragi Leader of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army as well as the Hiragi family, he looks down on Guren, who is from a lower branch family. Guren resented Tenri greatly for how his father was treated and cruelly executed and after he ascended to the Head of the Ichinose Clan upon his father being executed, Guren, upon finally meeting Tenri, exuded a large amount of anger and hatred, which Tenri mockingly scoffed at, and did not relent even as Tenri stepped on his head, his wrath in fact increasing by every second to the point where it took all he had to stop him from attacking Tenri. Years later, Guren remains on antagonistic terms with Tenri, openly calling him and the rest of the Hiragi the worst and dull, at which point Tenri responded by coldly threatening to beat him, and he even works with Kureto, who he doesn't like too, against Tenri and fully supports Kureto's desire to kill his father. Later on Kureto kills Tenri and become the leader of the JIDA as well as the current head of the Hiragi family. Yūichirō Hyakuya When Yuchiro escapes Sanguinem, Guren takes him in and trains him as a soldier and secret weapon of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Guren knows he was a survivor of the Hyakuya Orphanage, and saves him with the first intention of experimenting on him. Though throughout their four years together, they develop a close relationship, and Guren acts as a father/mentor figure to Yu. However, Guren will scold Yu when he doesn't follow his orders on battlefield, an example when he punched Yu for not activating the curse on Mikaela in Shinjuku. Before the war, Guren tells Yu to not follow the Hīragi Family, as the one who saved Yu was him and that Guren "owns" him. Upon arriving late for Guren's speech, Guren used Yu as a hostage under Goshi's illusion spell as punishment for the Shinoa squad. During their match with the kids, Guren engages into one-on-one combat with Yu, defeats him and the Shinoa squad. During the ambush against Crowley, Yu makes his all of his attempts to rescue Guren, but commands that they leave to the rendezvous point immediately. Upon retreating, Yu was then heartbroken that he failed to save Guren. In a flashback, Guren was shown trying to comfort Yu from a nightmare. This resulted to Yu overdosing the pills which was then followed by his death. He later on wakes up with Asuramaru's power to rescue Guren once more from Crowley. When Yu turns into a half-demon, Guren tells him to get back to his senses. Later on, a possessed Guren meets up with Yu once more with a grim greeting. Yu tried to get Guren back to his senses and this gave Guren a little moment of his humanity. However, the demon's influence took over Guren and he mercilessly stabs Yu. It is revealed to Kureto that he found Yu through Mahiru connections with Saitō who was working at the Hyakuya Sect. Shusaku Iwasaki A member of Makoto Narumi's squad. During the skirmish between Guren and Yu at Ebina rest stop, he noted that Yu's power alone was not enough to defeat the Lieutenant Colonel. Later, just like with Rika, he escapes the vampires' ambush and arrived at the Nagoya Airport. Soon after when Kureto arrived, he is brutally stabbed by several chains to help activate the Seraph of the End, dying soon afterwards after telling Makoto to run. Mito Jūjō Mito appears to be a classical tsundere toward Guren during the beginning of the story and before then, confessing her romantic feelings to him in volume 6 of Guren's light novels. Upon confessing to Guren about her love to him, he maturely rejects her. While so, Guren didn't want to hurt her feelings and likes to be just friend as usual. Yet the both of them still consider each other as a very important companion for one another to protect. Mito had always thought of Guren as someone, who she is deeply indebted to when believing that he has actually saved her multiple times. When she is near the brink of being killed by the Hyakuya Sect and being saved by Guren, Mito had thought of him in her mind, a prince charming to the rescue. Even until now, she continues to have an infatuated crush on him, one that remained for over 8 years and left unrequited. Nevertheless, Mito would tries to get involved with Guren whenever she possibly can if he is feeling depressed during his father's funeral because he was the only one, who treats her as a normal girl unlike the strict policy within her family. Though their relationship was first met with hostility every now and then, Mito began to show sympathy towards Guren and his harsh treatment by the higher-ups, regretting the cold things she said to him in the past. Another example was shown when she grew increasingly worried about the struggle Guren is going through like the death of his father, continuing to warm herself up to him. Shihō Kimizuki A soldier Guren experimented on. A wielder of a Black Demon. Although he does not want to work with Yu, Yu eventually wins him over. His sister, Mirai Kimizuki, is under hospital care. A member of Shinoa's squad. Makoto Narumi A member of his own squad. He suffers the loss of Yayoi and Taro when the vampires ambush them after Mikaela has taken away Yūichirō. Along with most others, he escapes and arrives at the airport. He prevents Rika from killing Shinoa out of anger and resent, but also turning on Shinya and proclaiming that he and a few others will head back to the town hall and rescue Guren. He has very great respect for Guren, wanting to be a great swordsman like him as he practiced daily. When Kureto arrives, he's wary of the Lieutenant General and refuses to rest. Later on he openly confronts Kureto about his plans and everything he's suffered. When the chains are released, he witnesses the death of the rest of his squad. Before he could attack Kureto for revenge and be slayed on the spot, he is helped by the Shinoa squad. Aoi Sangū She is the personal assistant of Kureto Hiragi. She arrives with him to the airport and releases the chain on his orders, ultimately resulting in the many losses of lives for their blood to activate the Seraph of the End. Mitsuba Sangū She is a soldier of the Moon Demon Company. She works under Shinoa as part of her squad. She disagreed with the decision to put her on a squad of rookies, but she later bonds with them. Yoichi Saotome He is soldier Guren experimented on and collected after the Hyakuya's downfall. In addition, Yoichi is also wielder of a Black Demon. He becomes Yu's first official friend. He is a member of Shinoa's squad. Shigure Yukimi Shigure have been a member of Guren's squad since she was 16 back in high school prior to the apocalypse. She cares deeply about Guren's well-being and tends to dote him with extreme loyalty as his retainers. Although Shigure is a quiet type, she does not speak often when around Guren, but would usually hangs out with Sayuri. She appears willing to follow just about any order Guren gives her. Shigure would also sometimes praise her master's well thought-out plan right after he defeated the nineteenth progenitor, Mel Stefano. She is a member of the prestigious Ichinose family. Shigure is keeping her feelings of love for Guren to herself as unrequited. She wants to be useful for her master and knows that strength alone isn't enough to support him whenever he is in trouble. This also goes along the line of wanting to bear the burden and sharing his master's pain alongside him. Guren is the only one who can break the cold gaze from Shigure whenever the two are around each other and would also cried about his injuries besides Sayuri. She would go so far as to disobey her master's order if necessary proves just how much she truly cares about him. Shigure is quite observant and keen about what turmoil Guren must be going through as she sees him struggling mentally. On the other hand, she is overly protective of Guren whenever someone tries to make fun of him and look down on him because of his family status. Order of the Imperial Moon (Only) Sakae Ichinose Guren's father. He is considered to be a moderate by the Order of the Imperial Moon and a weakling by the Hiragi Clan. He and Guren meet briefly before the Hiragi Clan executes him. Guren loves him dearly and was devastated by his death. Unknown Mother She dies while Guren is very young. Little has been revealed about her, but Sakae often says Guren reminds him of her. He says she was very wilful. Masanori Hanayori Sayuri's father and leader of her clan. Mitsuki Iori An occult researcher working in the mountains of Aichi Prefecture. Guren amputates her left hand when it becomes tainted with her blood and attempts to devour her. Samidare Yukimi Shigure's father and leader of her clan. Vampires Ferid Bathory An extremely powerful vampire, he works with Mika. Ferid plays with Guren on the battlefield at Shinjuku, though it's revealed later that he and Guren had been working together for some time, which explains a lot of the supposed coincidences throughout the story. In the light novel volume 2 he comes across Guren and Mahiru in Ueno Zoo and he easily defeats both of them. He breaks Guren's left hand and many other bones but Guren survives it as Ferid wonders if he is a human or not. He meets Guren again in volume 7 while Guren was performing the Seraph of the End experiment to resurrect his friends however when Guren recognizes him from before and tells Ferid to kill him who is now his heart is empty and filled with despair but Ferid rejects that, telling him to not fall in despair and decide for himself thinking it's more amusing this way. He later helps him revive Shinya Crowley Eusford A thirteenth progenitor in Ferid Bathory's faction. He and his aides were the next targets under Guren's command. Upon seeing Guren during the ambush, Crowley makes a remark that his skills have gone better. Later on, he playfully chases after Guren and Shinya. As a result, he captures Guren. Mikaela Hyakuya A powerful young vampire, who nearly kills Guren during the battle at Shinjuku. Guren calls him a naive brat. He turns out to be Yu's less-than-dead best friend and adopted family member. Guren agrees to help Yu get Mika back. A survivor of the Hyakuya orphanage and a seraph of the end. Mel Stefano A nineteenth progenitor that Guren had difficulty fighting against, resulting in the losses of many lives while in the process of doing so though in the end Guren and his squad succeeded in defeating him. Krul Tepes Guren first met Krul once she arrived at Nagoya. Shortly after, Mahiru overtook his body and commanded Krul's assistance in an experiment at the airport. This told the ruler of Sanguinem that Guren and Mahiru, a woman she knew from eight years past, were connected. Saitō A vampire disguised as a modified human working for the Hyakuya Sect. He doesn't reveals his real name on their first encounter. Saitō asks for Guren to join him multiple times, but Guren refuses to. He even reveals to Guren that he is a vampire that was a second progenitor. Saitō tells Guren that as long as he cares for his friends he can never catch up to Mahiru. Ferid reveals to Guren that Saitō was only using him all along. Shahal An anime-only vampire, who captures a girl named Riko. Guren orders Shinoa Squad to rescue Riko from him. Demons Asuramaru The demon Yu creates a contract with. He has a connection to Guren, as he was Mahiru's previous demon. Mahiru leaves Asuramaru in his care, and he in turn gives Asuramaru to the Hiragis for research purposes. Guren knew that Yu's Cursed Gear is strong, and he told Shinoa to give him special pills different from his other squad members. Asuramaru on the other hand, doesn't trust Guren completely. Mahiru Hīragi Guren's lover and Shinya's former fiancée. Inventor of the Cursed Gear, she eventually becomes consumed with her research and becomes a demon. They met when they were children and quickly fell for one another. Their violent separation made Guren want to gain more power to be able to be with her. However, when Mahiru tried to reconnect with him, Guren acted cold around her, even going as far as to congratulate her for being engaged to Shinya and later on praising his female retainers in her back as if to mock her, to great success, as he believed he was not strong enough yet. Despite this, it is proven repeatedly that Guren still loves her, as while exasperated by how much she had fallen, Guren never gave up hope that she could be redeemed and continued to try to reach out to her, especially her human side. Guren absolutely refused to kill her even when she herself begged him to do so, which even ended up in them consummating their relationship, and even when his father was taken hostage, Guren found it very hard to bring himself to kill her and even opted to kill both himself and her out of regret of being unable to fulfill his promise to save her. Indeed, even after she had ruthlessly massacred all his friends, Guren still wanted to save her, showing that even though he had always chosen his friends over her, in the end he could never bring himself to truly hate her despite stating coldly he hates her after she killed Shinya, and was utterly devastated by her death at the hands of his former demon to the point he even questions why he was still alive and asked to be killed by Ferid. Despite her impressive genius, all she wants is to love Guren and she retains her love for him, be as twisted as it is, even as she steadily becomes darker. Though while she might let Guren take the lead for the most part, she's not above possessing him to achieve her own ends, which she proves in Nagoya. Guren's relationship with Mahiru now is seemingly even more complicated than before, as he acts even colder whenever she asks him to obey her and shows such annoyance at her sarcasm to the point of being quick to exasperatedly demand her to shut up and even at times telling her to die but as revealed just before he started to become a demon, he had never forgotten that it was his inability to help her that she became a demon, expressing genuine remorse over his failure, and was encouraged or perhaps even touched by her adamant defense of him to begin the process. Noya A demon prepared by Mahiru, whom Guren forms a contract with in book 4 of Catastrophe at Sixteen. When Mahiru stabbed herself using Noya and integrated with the demon into her heart, Noya was fused with Mahiru and became his current demon Mahiru-no-yo. It is later revealed that Noya was actually alive all along instead of completely vanished by the merging, but since he was inside Mahiru he managed to erupt from her body after Guren called his name. However Guren is aware of Noya unknown intentions, despite that he released him from his Cursed Gear to help him in the battle against Yu and Mika. Category:Relationships